Cathepsins are a family of enzymes that are part of the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases and include Cathepsins B, H, L, N and S. Cathepsins function in the normal physiological process of protein degradation in animals, including humans, e.g., in the degradation of connective tissue. However, elevated levels of these enzymes in the body can result in pathological conditions leading to disease. Thus, cathepsins have been implicated as causative agents in various disease states, including but not limited to, infections by Pneumocystis carinii, Dypsanoma cruzi, Dypsanoma brucei brucei, and Crithidia fusiculata; as well as in schistosomiasis, malaria, tumor metastasis, metachromatic leukodystrophy, muscular dystrophy, amytrophy, and the like.